listfandomcom-20200216-history
General Sports Terminology
AAU * all-American * All-Pro * all-star * all-star team * amateur * Amateur Athletic Union * America’s Cup * anchorman * arena * athlete * athletic scholarship * at large * attackman (lacrosse,rugby) * average * backup * ball * ballpark * barnburner * batsman (cricket) * bench * bench press (weightlifting) * bench warmer * best-of-five series * best-of-seven series * big game * bird cage * black belt (karate) * blackout * blank * bleachers * bluff * body English * bonus * boo * boobirds * book * booster * box seat * breeze * Bronx cheer * brown belt * bulk up * bull’s-eye (archery) * burn * bush * bye call * cape work (bullfighting) * captain * carom * cash in * cellar * champion * championship * chaw * cheap shot * cheat * cheerleader * chukker (polo) * chula (jai alai) * circuit * clean and jerk(weightlifting) * cleats * clock * club * clubhouse * clutch * clutch play * coach * cocaptain * colors * comeback * competition * conference * consolation prize * coxswain (crew) * crosse (lacrosse) * cuadrilla (bullfighting) * cup * dark horse * deadlock * defender * dog it eligibility * epee (fencing) * fan * field * field house * finesse * first division * first string * fix * forfeit * formation * free agent * fronton (jai alai) * front runner * game ball * gamer * goal * good hands * go the distance * grandstanding * groundskeeper * guile * gym * gymkhana * gymnasium * halftime * Hall of fame * homecoming * home field * home stand * host * hot dog * innings (cricket) * in play * instant replay * iron man * jackpot * jam (roller derby) * jammer (roller derby) * jayvee * jib (yachting) * jock * juice * junior varsity keel (yachting) * kill shot * kill the clock laugher * light tower * lock * locker room * longshot mainsail (yachting) * manager * matador (bullfighting) * match * match play * miscue * misplay * muff * NAIA * National Association of Intercollegiate Athletics * National Collegiate Athletic Association * NCAA * odds * odds-on favorite * official * officiate * off-season * Olympics * on a roll * out-of-play * overmatched * overtime * Pan American Games * parry (fencing) * pase (bullfighting) * phenom * phys ed * physical education * picador (bullfighting) * pickup game * play * play-by-play * play catch-up * playing field * play-off * point * position * prelims * press box * pro * professional * promoter * prospect * psyched * psych-out * psych-up * push quarter * quarterfinal * quickness razzle-dazzle * recruiting * redshirt * ref * referee * regatta (yachting) * rematch * repechage (crew,cycling) * replay * reserve * ringer * roll * rookie * roster * round robin * rover (archery) * rugger (rugby) * runner-up * run out the clock saber (fencing) * score * scoreboard * scorecard * scrub * scrum (rugby) * scull (crew) * season * season ticket * second division * second effort * second string * second wind * seed * seesaw * semifinal * semipro * semiprofessional * series * set a record * shave points * shirts’n’skins * shoo-in * shuttlecock (badminton) * side * sleeper * slump * snatch (weightlifting) * spark plug * spectator * spoiler * spot points * spotter * spread * squad * stadium * standings * standoff * stiff * streak * stroke (crew) * sub * substitution * sudden death * suit up * Summer Games * Summer Olympics * sweep tailgate party * tally * taw (marbles) * team * team play * teamwork * television time-out * test match (cricket) * the wave * throw (rodeo) * throw-in * thrust (rodeo) * tie * timekeeper * time-out * to play * tossup * tote board * touche (fencing) * tournament * tourney * trade * trading deadline * trainer * training * try (rugby) * tryout * tune-up underbird * underdog * upset varsity * versus * vigorish wager * waivers * walk-on * warmup * water boy * white belt * wicket (cricket) * wild card * wind sprint * Winter Olympics * world champion * world championship * world class * yell leader * zip